


Beautiful

by Fanatic_weirdo



Series: Lightwood-Bane Family [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Comforting Alec, Comforting Magnus Bane, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, I also love Max, M/M, Protective Big Brother, Sad Magnus, Worried Alec Lightwood, baby warlock, rafael is my favorite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanatic_weirdo/pseuds/Fanatic_weirdo
Summary: When Max is bullied for his skin color, he tries to use magic to fix it. Alec and Magnus try to convince him he is perfect just the way he is. Rafael is ready to fight.





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something that popped into my head when my blue hair dye, dyed half of my face blue when I slept on it and I was trying to scrub it off. Then I thought what if a poor little warlock with blue skin was bullied…. I don’t own anything and this story is good mostly because of my magnificent beta Pendragon2601. Please read and review

Why did all his clients have to be so damn ungrateful? Magnus sighed heavily, flopping down on the couch. It had been such a long day. The apartment was a mess, his cauldron still out, as well as his spell books. There were signs of his family around also: Rafael (who had an aversion to hanging up his coats or cleaning in general) could be found in the jacket thrown on the bar stool, Max's shoes were just inside the door, and Alec had a book on the coffee table and a left over coffee mug in the sink. Magnus smiled at the mess, his apartments and lofts had never felt like a home until he'd met Alexander. However, instead of using his energy to clean he snapped a martini into his hand. He didn't drink as much as he used to, but he let himself indulge from time to time. Chairman Meow jumped on his lap, sitting proudly on his warlock.  Magnus reached out and lazily stroked the cat, who he had adopted to save him from loneliness. Magnus smirked. 

"Do you remember when it was just us in a big apartment by ourselves, Chairman?" The blond cat blinked his matching eyes at Magnus slowly, thrilling quietly before kneading into the warlock's stomach. "Those were silent, lonely days, and I do not think either of us wishes them back for a single moment."

The sound of the apartment door being open could be heard just a moment after Alec's scolding voice and Rafael's furious response hit Magnus's ears.

"Then again…"  Magnus said, sitting up, the martini vanishing in a ball of blue smoke.

"I did what I had to do! You're acting as if you've never done anything wrong before!" Rafael yelled as they entered the room, putting his bow and quiver at the door. Max didn't even look at Magnus before running to his room. But Magnus's attention stayed with his husband and eldest son who stood toe to toe once closing the door. Alec was still holding his own bow and quiver, his fist clenching it tightly. They were both wearing black shirts and pants; Alec's a button up to reflect a leader of the Institute, Rafael a tee shirt for training.  Both stubborn and entirely too similar, someone seeing them right now would have to be told they were not biological father and son. "You want to tell me you've never punched someone before?!"

"Hey! What is with this attitude?" Magnus asked. Rafael looked at Magnus, his face matching Alec's in its red tone and scowl. "And what on earth is going on?" He asked, taking the bow and quiver out of Alec's hands and setting them next to Rafael's.

"Cole deserved it and Dad knows that! He's just trying to make an example," Rafael snapped. Alec looked at his son with a look of disbelief. Alec was not that kind of father, he'd had more than his share of being on the receiving end when he was younger.

"Watch the tone, Rafael Santiago!" Alec said sharply but only Magnus heard the underlying insecurity. Rafael huffed and rolled his eyes. "Our son thought it would be a good idea to get into a fight with another kid."

"He's a shit brick-"

"Rafael!" both Magnus and Alec scolded but Rafael wasn't done,

"-who has been pushing and pushing and its time he was put in his damn place!"

"He's not even a teenager yet…" Alec muttered under his breath in exasperation, turning towards Magnus. Magnus raised an eyebrow at Alec, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Don't look at me. I blame Biscuit for the cursing." Alec gaped at Magnus for a moment before he shook his head with a sigh. 

"It's not like I'm killing Mundanes or anything," Alec stared at him Rafael in horror before looking at Magnus and gesturing from him to his son before throwing his arms into the air. Magnus had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. Alec caught him and glared before rolling his eyes, letting his arms hang from a moment before gathering himself and looking back at Rafael, who had thrown himself on a bar stool, spinning it back and forth.

"Why did you do it, bud? You said he was a "shit brick" – and language by the way – but you aren't that kid," Magnus said calmly, leaning on the counter and waited for Rafael to look at him. Rafael continued spinning the chair, not looking at his fathers. "Hey," Magnus grabbed the chair and held it so he was face to face with Magnus.

"Like I said, he deserved it," Rafael said, his jaw clenched. Rafael paused, looking up at his fathers who both had a certain level of disapproval on their faces, though Alec's was more noticeable. Magnus's was more just requesting respect. "He said awful things to Max and I couldn't just let that slide." Rafael said softly but with complete resolve. Instantly Alec's face lost all annoyance and frustration. Magnus looked up at him and sighed,

"By Lilith, you two are so alike." Magnus said. Rafael looked down at his hands and Magnus swore he saw him smile. 

"Max, is this-?" Alec looked around the room only to just realize his youngest son was nowhere to be found. "Where did he go?" Alec asked. He usually loved to be around when his brother was in trouble.

"He went to his room as soon as you two came screaming through the door." Magnus remembered. Alec looked at Rafael with a frown.

"What did Cole say?" Alec asked his oldest son. His voice was gentle and concerned now, just worrying about what was happening with his sons.

"He said – I didn't want to tell you, I don't want you to have to -" Rafael responded softly. Alec shook his head.

"You let me worry about that, tell me what Cole said." Alec requested. Rafael looked up at Alec, biting his inner cheek, a nervous habit.

"He – he told Max to show them his warlock mark," Rafael inhaled deeply trying to calm his breathing, "and then said 'oh right the-- evil you is there for everyone to see'. He called him a demon. I think he would have said more but then I hit him." Rafael finished, both fathers knew that wasn't the whole story, but it was enough for them to want to go check on Max as soon as possible.

"Thank you for telling me, bud," Alec said, walking up to the barstool and pushing Rafael's hair out of his face, "You're a great brother. And you're not in trouble. I'll talk to Cole tomorrow." Rafael opened his mouth to speak but Magnus who had grown quiet at hearing what had been said to his son, gently put his hand on Alec's arm.

"We need to check on him," Magnus stated. Alec nodded, smiling softly back at Rafael who pulled up the corner of his mouth in a sad half smile of his own. Rafael knew his father struggled to not get accused of favoritism. He knew people at the Institute liked to give him crap because he had married one warlock and then proceeded to adopt another. He'd heard the whispers, despite Alec being a leader of the Institute, of the Lightwoods once being traitors for Valentine but also because they were friendly to Downworlders, even before Dad met Papa. Rafael did everything he could to defend his father to people his age, he hated that Alec had to defend himself and his family so often. He watched as his parents went towards Max's bedroom, he slumped forward and sighed heavily, his chin resting on his hands.

"Blueberry," Magnus called gently as he opened the bedroom door, what both fathers saw was the last thing they expected.  
Sitting in front of the ten year old warlock was a spell book and a layer of magic was surrounding him like a second skin. Magnus hadn't noticed his spell book had gone missing from where he left it in the living room, but there were some powerful and dangerous spells in it. Max's room was neat, the complete opposite of his brother. There was barely anything out of place, other than the look of agony on Max's face, a look of such intense pain that they had never thought their son would ever experience, least of all at his own hand. The magic was red, his skin seemed to be on fire. They couldn't even see that it was blue anymore.

"MAX!" Alec yelled lunging forward before Magnus could stop him. Alec grabbed his son's arm. Suddenly Alec let out a painful yelp, stumbling backwards onto the floor and swearing under his breath. Magnus looked at his husband in horror as huge blistering boils appeared on Alec's hand, the burned skin pulsing angrily red. Max was clearly weakened and in pain slowly looked at Alec,

"Dad," he whispered. "This will make my skin a better color, a human color." Max's voice was breaking and choppy as he tried to combat the pain. Alec groaned as he held his hand to his chest, pushing himself with his good hand to a kneeling position in front of Max and looked at his son.

"Come on kiddo, don't do this. You are perfect just the way you are. Please stop," Alec pleaded desperately, his eyes filled with unconcealed worry. Magnus was frozen staring at his son, clearly knowing exactly what spell his son was using on himself.

"Max? Rafael said softly poking his head in the room. His eyes clapped on his little brother and widened with terror as he saw what was happening, lunging forward with a cry. "Max!" Rafael was what brought Magnus out of his trance and he grabbed his older son protectively, forcing him to a halt to stop him befalling the same fate as Alec.

"I can't stop it," Max said softly. "I don't want to be different. I'm half demon and this dumb skin and these stupid horns prove it. I don't want to be evil."  
Rafael's mouth shifted into a scowl at his brother's words and he jerked out of Magnus's hold.

"I'm going to kill that bastard," he growled. Only Magnus seemed to hear him as Alec stared at his youngest.

"You are not evil, you are the gentlest soul I know," Alec said calmly, the pain in his hand put in the back of his mind. 

"I don't have a soul!!" Max cried. It probably would have been a scream if the magic wasn't taking so much out of him, tears streaming down his face. Alec could see his son was pale, even past the magic, a layer of sweat coated the child and Alec had to blink back his own tears at his son's suffering.

"Blue, listen to me, you-" Alec tried but Max looked up at him with heartbreak in his wet eyes.

"I'm not good, I'm a warlock." Alec opened his mouth to reply but Rafael beat him too it.

"What is that supposed to mean?! So is Papa," he yelled.

"Rafe, maybe you should go to your room," Magnus said gently.

"No! He-" Rafael started to argue but he watched as Max ducked his head, and sobbed quietly.

"Please," Magnus whispered. "Let us talk him out of this, I can't be worried about you getting hurt too," Rafael stared at his Papa for a moment before nodding and looking back at his little brother.

"I'll be in my room, butthead," Rafael said to his brother who almost smiled at the insult, but didn't look up at Rafael. "Cole is going to pay for this," he hissed at Magnus.

"Rafael-" Magnus tried to scold him but Rafael left the room as instructed. 

"You're not evil, Papa." Max said quietly to Magnus.

"Neither are you," Magnus finally spoke to his youngest. Alec looked up at his husband. He knew it had taken Magnus a long time to truly believe he wasn't evil. "Your skin is  
beautiful and so are your horns. They make you special, not evil." Magnus sounded so sad that Alec reached out with his un-burnt hand to hold Magnus's. He knew Magnus had struggled with his eyes and lack of belly button and never wanted that for Max. "Come on, Maxamills, I know it's hurting, we'll talk some once you stop, I'll tell you stories about what I did to fix my marks." Max looked up at him curiously.

"You used to hate your marks?" Max asked slowly, his voice still shaking. Alec flinched at how weak his son sounded. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and soothe his son but he knew he'd burn himself again.

"Yes, love, but I didn't have parents that loved me more than anything in the world. I didn't have someone telling me I was special. You are so loved, Max, and you are so good. You are the first warlock I've ever met who wanted to learn healing before anything else." Magnus claimed.

"What if Rafe or Daddy get hurt and you aren't around," Max said softly.

"See, no one evil thinks that way. You think of yourself last. Do you know how rare that is? Not just for a ten year old warlock but for people in general," Alec asked. Max ducked his head shyly.

"Come on sweetie, end it so I can heal Daddy," Magnus requested. Alec glared at him for daring to considering healing him before helping Max but he then saw his son consider it. "He won't let me heal him until he knows you're okay first," Magnus said looking at Alec encouragingly. "Right, Dad?"

"Right," He said to Magnus before looking back at Max. "Please baby, it hurts." Alec held up his hand. In honesty Alec barely felt the pain in his hand at this point but his child was suffering so his own health wasn't a real consideration for him. Max however, was very much like Alec in that he often put his own welfare second when it came to his family.  
The magic around Max faded and he collapsed in Magnus's arms, his body giving out once the magic was no longer holding him up. His skin was still blue and he didn't seem burned like Alec was, thank the Angel for that. If Alec had to guess, Max wasn't actually powerful enough to pull off the spell he'd used. He would ask Magnus about it later. Alec leaned into the two Warlocks, kissing Max's blue hair over and over, using his good hand to rub his back affectionately.

"Max, take my strength," Magnus grabbed his son's hand, offering all he had to the child still lax in his arms. Max shook his head as much as he was able.

"Heal Dad," Max whispered, refusing help until Alec was healed. Alec shook his head but Magnus reached out with his other hand expectantly. Alec sighed and laid his forehead against Max's cheek, kissing it lightly before pulling back and allowing his husband to heal him. It didn't fully heal, but it was good enough that it was only slightly red and only hurt a bit, as if he'd grabbed a hot plate quickly without thinking. He could finish healing it with an iratze later.

"All better, now come on Blueberry," Magnus asked, squeezing his hand linked in his. Max's eyes were drooping when Magnus let out a sigh of relief when he felt energy leaving him and entering his son. Max exhaled, reveling in the solace at getting physical strength from Magnus and emotional comfort from Alec, who had seemingly decided that Max wasn't physically harmed and pulled him into an embrace, without breaking Magnus's hold on him. Alec had to blink back tears as his ran his fingers through Max's hair. Magnus found Alec's eyes and silently asked for alone time. Alec nodded.

"I'm going to go check on your brother," Alec said, passing Max off fully to Magnus before leaning down and kissing his son's head once more.

"Tell him I'm sorry he got in trouble because of me," Max said, already sounding stronger. Alec smiled softly.

"He's not in trouble. He did exactly what he should have done, what we would do for him in a moment." Max could hear the pride his Alec's voice talking about Rafael and Max smiled and nodded, burying his face in Magnus's chest. Alec looked at his two beautiful warlocks before shutting the door quietly and heading to Rafael's room next door.

"Rafe," Alec knocked on the bedroom door.

"El está bien?!" Rafael threw the bedroom door open in a panic, his face stained with tears. Alec pulled him into a hug, feeling Rafael shake with sadness. "Cole said palabras  
terribles, I had to-" Rafael began but Alec quickly shushed him and led him to his bed, which he had to straighten the comforter before sitting them both down.

"Firstly, he's fine, he's with Papa," Alec explained. Rafael nodded. Alec looked at him noting that his son looked older than twelve, much like Alec had at his age. "Secondly, why didn't you tell me the reason you punched him was because he said something to Max at the Institute earlier? You know I would have done something." Alec asked.

"Because you would have been put in a bad situation where Cole would have said you only cared because it was me and Max. I didn't want you to have to deal with that," Rafael admitted quietly. His protective little Shadowhunter, both of his children had allowed themselves to suffer to protect Alec.

"Why don't you let me deal with it from now on? I'm meant to protect you not the other way around," Alec reminded him but Rafael smirked.

"You already saved me from an awful life, I'm just trying to pay you back," he said shyly.

"You owe me nothing, Rafael; you don't owe me and Papa, anything. Te quiero, mi hijo, y no hay nada que cambie eso. Y nada que tengas que hacer para ganarla."  
Rafael rarely spoke Spanish anymore, but when he was scared or angry he would sometimes slip back into it. Magnus had already known Spanish when they met Rafael and Alec had known basic phrases but once they found the orphaned child he had insisted Magnus teach him immediately. He'd learned a lot of Indonesian for Magnus and would not do at least the same for his child. He never wanted Rafael to feel like he couldn't hold on to that part of himself.

"I know, Dad," Rafael said softly. "yo tambien te quiero." Alec kissed Rafael's head and he pulled away with a "Yuck!" as if it actually bothered him. Alec laughed and grabbed Rafael, tickling his sides. Rafael screamed but laughed happily as Alec playfully wrestled with his son.

"I want to go talk to Max now," Rafael announced when he finally pulled out of Alec's embrace.

"How about we give him and Papa a few minutes? I think they should talk, plus Max is probably still exhausted, you can talk to them at dinner." Alec said. Rafael looked like he was about to argue for a moment but then sighed heavily and nodded. Alec smiled. "How about you help me with dinner?"  
Rafael groaned but Alec chuckled, his eldest son loved cooking. "So obviously no punishment for punching Cole thing, but in the future you have to tell me when stuff like this happens. Even if you think I'm going to have to fight someone." Rafael nodded begrudged, but honestly, if telling the truth meant his brother never pulled something else like what Rafael had witnessed earlier, he'd never lie again. "Come on, hang out with them in the kitchen at least whilst you're telling me more about your day?" Rafael smirked before he let out a long exaggerated groaned and dramatically dragged his feet towards his door.  
Alec watched him leave, smiling. He had not been warned how difficult parenting would be. He knew these kinds of situations wouldn't end well and they still had a lot to deal with, with Max but as Rafael turned back to look at him, that mischievous grin on his face, Alec couldn't help but think that as long as their boys knew they were loved and wanted, that would be enough to conquer anything that came their way.

"I'm going to add all the spices!" Rafael teased as he bolted to the kitchen.

Alec jumped to his feet, running after him as a laugh escaped his mouth. "By the Angel, don't you dare..!"

 

~END~

 

Translation (this is google translate Spanish so I am SO sorry)  
El está bien………..Is he okay?  
palabras terribles……….terrible things (words)  
Te quiero, mi hijo, y no hay nada que cambie eso. Y nada que tengas que hacer para ganarla………..I love you, My son, and there is nothing that could change that. And nothing you have to do to earn it.  
yo tambien te quiero………………….I love you too  
Again HUGE thank you to Pendragon2601 you’re amazing! Please review


End file.
